


Think of Me

by BBBtch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBtch/pseuds/BBBtch
Summary: You are a bit special in a magical way.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Think of Me

Neville didn't have much going for him. He didn't believe that he was smart or brave or even handsome. He felt like he was destined to be alone and unloved. He was put down by nearly everyone. He had a few friends which were due to being in the same house.

He sometimes cried himself to sleep from how lonely he was. The root of it all leads back to his parents. He missed them so much that it still hurts to think about them. Of course, he had his gran, but he missed the feeling of being in his mother's warm embrace and his father's loving praise.

His first kiss was stolen by a dare during his 2nd year at Hogwarts. Some Ravenclaw girls thought it would be funny to dare one of their friends to kiss him. She had immediately wiped her lips and pushed him to the ground after the kiss. Her friends, and everyone in the hall, laughed at him. She complained about it for a month, always going off about how his lips were slimy and his breath was terrible.

It really broke his self-esteem. He did nothing wrong but people hated him. No matter what he did, someone always poked fun at a flaw. He couldn't understand what he did to deserve all of this. Especially when he was still hurt by his parents' situation. 

It wasn't until his 6th year did he finally feel the comfort he was so desperately looking for. You made him feel normal, and so loved that he wanted to cry and thank you. He no longer fell asleep crying in hopelessness, but smiling over the day's events spent with you. Of course, he had setbacks every once in a while, but you were always there to hold him.

He could remember the first time meeting you seeing you at Hogwarts and the memory still took his breath away.

You were transferring to Hogwarts with two other students during your fifth year. You were being homeschooled by your aunt, but she fell ill and sent you off. She didn't want you to see her in such a vulnerable state. She was a woman with class and of high status, and she knew you considered her a strong independent woman. She loved you dearly and wanted you to continue your studies and sent Dumbledore a letter of your condition.

He thought it was perfect timing since two other unique students would also be joining Hogwarts the upcoming year.  
When the train arrived you were standing with your aunt, watching the train come to a stop. There were only two other students and their families on the platform since everyone else had arrived at Hogwarts a week before them. "I want you to behave, and make as many friends as you can. You have quite the mouth so do be careful. I know you'll excel in your studies. And please do keep the mind-reading at a minimum darling. I don't want you to have another episode."

When you hopped on the train your Aunt gave you one last kiss on the cheek to send you off. She wasn't fond of saying I love you, but she did notably show it through her actions.  
You had walked around the train looking for the other two new students. You were curious about what made them unique like you.  
When you found them there was a first-year boy who looked nervous. Besides the brown hair and eyes, with an average height of a boy his age, his features were almost troll-like.  
Then there was a girl who looked a year or so younger than you. She had wings and pointy ears, her eyes contrasted fiercely with the dark complexion that made her look enchanting. She reminded you of a pixy described from muggle fairy tales, but human-sized.

They stopped their conversation immediately once you stepped in. You didn't have to read their mind to know how they were feeling. The boy was worried you'd make fun of him for being /3 troll, while the girl was worried you'd poke fun at her wings and ears. Your gaze shifted between the two before you sat next to the boy, looking outside the window to your right. It was quiet for a while until the boy worked up some courage to ask you for your name. You kept your eyes to the landscape when you answered. You didn't mean to come off as rude, but it was just in your nature to be standoffish to new people.

"I'm Leon Wilshire, a first-year, and this is Johari Amirah, a fifth year." He tried to get the conversation to keep going. They were both curious as to what made you unique in the first place but didn't want to push boundaries. You had finally turned to look at them once their thoughts became too loud. "All your thinking is giving me a headache." Your mouth didn't move when you spoke leaving them both in awe.

When the three of you finally made it to Hogwarts, Johari was the first one to get sorted. She clutched onto your hand and kept her eyes down from the watchful gazes of the students. When the hat had finished mumbling to itself it screeched out Gryffindor, making all the students from the house cheer. You had given her hand a tight squeeze encouraging her to go sit with her new housemates.

You had repeated the same thing with Leon but it took words of encouragement and even a silly song to play in his head to get him to have a seat with the Hufflepuff house.  
When it was finally your time to get sorted you closed your eyes and listened to what the hat had to say.

'They're perfect.' A voice unfamiliar rang in your head. When you opened your eyes, your gaze was locked with a Gryffindor boy who looked at you with awe. His face turned a violent scarlet from having your sudden attention. He quickly looked down to avoid further embarrassment but would look up just to see if you were still looking at him. And you were until the hat finally picked a house for you.

You sat by a blonde-haired boy at the Slytherin table, whose thoughts were filled up about some kid with glasses and how they were meeting in a broom closet later that evening. But that was none of your business.  
~~~

It had been 3 months since you had been attending Hogwarts, and people had found out quickly that you could read their thoughts. You didn't mind in the slightest that it freaked them out. It was amusing when you would hear someone think something embarrassing and then wonder if you heard them.

People tried getting close to you but still kept their distance afraid you would tell all their secrets. Some would even try to bribe you by trying to see if their crush liked them back. You kept to yourself and always seemed respectful. You never took advantage of anything or anyone. That may be a big reason why Neville fell for you in the first place.  
You were kind against all odds. You stood out to him from any other person that he has ever met. It caused him to feel warm and fuzzy. You shared a couple of classes, and he would spend most of the time just looking at your back. He wanted more than anything to go up to you and say hello but feared that you would consider him a loser like everyone else.

He didn't even consider that you could read his mind, because why would you even waste your time one a nobody like him? You could do so much better with someone like Harry, Hermione, or even Ron! He felt like he didn't deserve a chance with you.

Professor Sprout allowed everyone to pare up by themselves for an upcoming assignment. Neville would just sit and wait for someone to join him, or be paired up with some unfortunate soul who couldn't find a partner fast enough. Hermione would sometimes be his partner when it came to more complex labs in Herbology, especially when he was one of the best in the class.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when your books crashed down at the table he was sitting at. His eyes grew a few sizes at the sight of you. He looked around hoping he wasn't your last choice and found he was correct. Some students were still going around finding a partner.

"Let's be partners." Your question came out more like a statement but Neville didn't mind. His heart was beating like crazy and his palms became sweaty at having you so close. He could only manage a simple nod when his mouth wouldn't open to reply to you. The lab was simple enough that the two of you finished in no time. You had about 20 minutes of free time before you could head to your dorm for a much-needed nap. Neville sat next to you trying to give himself a pep talk to finally talk to you.

You eventually got tired of him bickering to himself mentally and decided to speak up. "Why do you keep thinking about me?" You asked the boy. His thoughts always seemed to be the loudest whenever he was around. And they always seemed to be about you for some reason.

His face soon became flushed and he looked like he was about to cry as he tried to explain himself through his stuttering.

"I don't mind, but ever since I got here you seemed to call out to me. If you wanted to get to know me better you should've just asked." You may have been too blunt but you needed to get your point across. Before he could respond to you everyone started to get up and rush out of the room. Neville expected you to do the same but you just stayed seated and waited until the room cleared out. He fiddled with his hands trying to recollect himself.

" I- Uhm. You make me nervous. I-n a good way of course! And I didn't know how to approach you." He was a stuttering mess and kept his eyes on his shoelaces. 'And you're really beautiful.' He had said in his head. His eyes immediately went wide hoping you didn't hear him.

You smiled in his general direction before getting up. You leaned over and kissed his cheek while clutching the strap of your bookbag. "You're not too bad yourself. Just think of me whenever you want to do something together." You offered to give his hand a light squeeze before making your way out of the room.

“Have you seen my shoe darling?” Neville snapped out of his daydream to see you rushing around the room. You currently had one shoe on while looking for the other one. “It’s in your hand, love.” He smiled back at your lack of attention. 

You paused and slipped it on and turned towards Neville. “What would I do without you?” You fell into his arm and rested your head on his shoulder. He rubbed your back while he kissed the crown of your head. “Well, you wouldn’t have a date to Harry’s wedding that’s for sure,” he teased, beginning to sway side to side lightly. 

“My love, my life, my everything. We better leave now if we want to make it on time.” You pulled back just enough to plant a loving kiss on his lips before dragging him to the fireplace. “Of course my dear.” Neville was more than smitten and he thanked whoever was listening daily for bringing you into his life.


End file.
